


Help Me Before I Drown

by Machancheese



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Kidnapping, Water Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: Malcolm feels it's time to check in on Tatum Harrison (read part one of her story inDaughters) As always things go wrong and people get whumped.
Relationships: JT Tarmel & Original Female Character(s), Malcolm Bright & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Help Me Before I Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have indeed brought Tatum back and this is not the last time you'll see her, there is more to come. So anyway if you have not read my fic [Daughters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061949) yet I would really recommend you do because it is how Malcolm and Tatum met so ya enjoy,

Tatum wasn’t doing great after the whole kidnapping thing. Sometimes, she had nightmares of being beaten continuously, never returning to her family. Other times, she had nightmares of the explosion ripping Malcolm apart, his blood on her hand, literally and metaphorically. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that he was ok, she could not get rid of the guilt.

After the incident, she decided to take a break from college, get a job, and find some place to live. Tatum worked as a nanny for a family friend, and they let her stay in the spare room of their house. Because of that, she rarely left the home. She had anxiety before, but it had become unmanageable after the kidnapping. 

When Malcolm had contacted her asking if he could take her out to lunch, she almost turned him down, but it was the least she could do for the man who saved her life, and he made it pretty clear he just wanted to check in on her.

So there she was, sitting on a bench in front of a café, shivering in the freezing winter weather of New York, questioning every life choice she had ever made. A taxi pulled up and out came Malcolm. He gave thanks to the driver and turned to Tatum giving her a smile. She stood up and they approached each other.

“Good Afternoon!” Malcolm greeted.

“Afternoon!” She smiled back.

Malcolm walked to the door and held it open while Tatum slipped into the busy café. She froze at the bombardment of noise and bodies quickly moving around, people she didn’t know or trust, and the loud chatter was too similar to the roar of an explosion. She didn’t expect that. She should have met him somewhere less popular and at an odd time of day.

“Are you ok?” Malcolm whispered close to her ear, putting a hand on her back, pushing them a little further in, so they were no longer blocking the door.

“Mhm… yeah I’m good.” She nodded, taking a deep breath before giving him a smile.

“Any thoughts on what you may want?” he asked, looking up at the menus, on the wall behind the counter.

“Uhhh... grilled cheese sandwich is fine.” she quietly decided, not taking time to actually study the menu. 

“Why don’t you go pick a table, I’ll order our food.” Malcolm suggested. Tatum nodded and headed straight for an empty table in a corner by a window.

Malcolm returned several minutes later with a table number and a receipt in hand. He pulled out his chair and sat down. 

“So, how are you doing? It's been a few months since we last talked, I want to make sure you are doing ok.” he said, folding up the receipt and putting it in his pocket. 

“I am not doing great, but I’m ok. I am panicky all the time and I don’t sleep great, but I’m still alive and not homeless. So I’d say I am doing pretty good.” She gave a nervous laugh. 

“That is completely reasonable, you went through something really traumatic.” he sympathized.

A server came with their food, setting a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup in front of Tatum and a bowl of cheddar broccoli soup for Malcolm. 

“Can I get you guys anything else?” the server asked.

Tatum shook her head.

“No, we are good, thank you.” Malcolm said, picking up his spoon and taking a bite.

“W-what about you? Are you ok?” Tatum questioned. “I mean you nearly got blown up too. That’s pretty scary shit.” 

“Well um… I am indeed also anxious and can’t sleep, but I’ve always been that way. And it’s my job. I’m in danger all the time. I've gotten pretty used to it.” he answered in between bites.

They ate their food, chatting away about the adventures Malcolm had been on while on the job. Tatum looked out the window, observing the people passing by. She noticed a man standing across the street. He looked as if he was watching her and Malcolm, but she figured she was just being paranoid. 

“So, you said you weren't homeless, which makes me assume you have a job. Am I right?”  
Malcolm wondered.

“Yeah, I'm a nanny for two little boys. After what happened, I couldn't handle going back to school. A friend of mine needed someone to watch her kids and I needed a place to live. So I now watch her kids, she gives me a bed to sleep in, and food to eat. It's not too bad at all. and I love my friend and her two boys.” Tatum smiled.

“You like watching over two devious little boys all day?” he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I do! Is there a problem with that?” She laughed.

“No! Live your life how you want.” Malcolm chuckled back. “Are you ready to head out?”

“Yeah.” Tatum grabbed her coat, slipping it back on, and following Malcolm out the door.

Once she was back out in the cold, more quiet street, it had occurred to her that she had gotten so zoned into eating lunch with Malcolm she had completely forgotten about the hustle and bustle of the café. Maybe being out in the world wasn’t a terrifying thing like she thought it was. 

“So, how are you getting home? Do you need a taxi?” Malcolm asked.

“No, I only live three blocks from here, I walked.” she informed him.

“Oh, I’ll walk with you, then. It would be rude of me not to make sure you got home safely.” Malcolm replied. “Which way?”

“Left.” Right would have been faster, but Tatum preferred to take the less popular way home, in hopes that she would be able avoid contact with people.

“So what's your favorite part of watching the boys?” Malcolm asked as they began to walk.

“Probably the fact that I am more of a friend than a nanny. I have to tell them to do things that they don't necessarily want to do, but more often than not we enjoy our time together. I actually play with them unlike past nannies. Our favorite thing to do is have dance parties while cooking or doing arts and crafts.” Tatum smiled. 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” Malcolm laughed. 

“Yeah… It just kinda sucks knowing that I can’t have my own family.” Tatum's smile faded.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why not? Is it a biological thing, or like a choice.” he asked.

“Uhh, I can’t even take care of myself. I’m a mental mess and can’t even make doctor’s appointments or get a proper job. I can't leave the house without panicking. I have no idea how taxes or politics work. How could I ever handle being a mother?” Tatum admitted. Malcolm stopped and turned to her.

“You're young, Tatum! You have so much time to learn and heal. You will also have someone by your side to help you. How old are you now, anyway? Twenty? Twenty one? You have time.” he defended.

“Twenty.” she quietly replied.

“See, that’s a whole decade before most people even think about having kids.” Malcolm tried to comfort her.

“Yeah… but it’s only getting worse, I’m constantly seperating myself from people and my problems. It just makes it harder for things to get better and I can’t stop me from doing that stupid shit.” Tatum fought back.

“The fact that you know what you are doing to yourself, just puts you one step closer getting better.”

Tires shrieked, as a white van abruptly stopped, the van’s door swung open and out came four people dressed in all black, with various weapons and masks.

“Malcolm, behind you!” Tatum blurted out.

He turned around just in time for a baseball bat to collide with his chest.

“Tatum, run!” Malcolm gasped out. 

Another person ran up behind him, putting him in a chokehold, while the other continued to hit his torso.

Tatum turned and started running. She was fast, but not fast enough. A tug on her coat's hood sent her flying backwards, temporarily choking her until she made contact with her hunter. They put her in a tight hold, pinning her arms down. 

Tatum screamed out for help, hoping someone would hear her. Unfortunately the street they were on was deserted and a hand was slammed over her mouth before much sound could escape. Her captor lifted her off the ground and walked her to the van, throwing her in and slamming the door shut.

Another pair of hands grabbed her wrists, zip-tying them behind her back. She only then noticed Malcolm curled up and coughing at the other side of the van, also restrained.

"Malcolm?" she whimpered.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" one of the captors yelled, causing Tatum to flinch.

Eventually, Malcolm sat up, but a word never left his mouth. He kept his head down, only every once in a while glancing up to make sure Tatum was still ok.

The van screeched to a halt, sending Tatum falling to the ground with a grunt.

Someone pulled her up and threw a bag over her head. She heard the van door open and she was shoved out. Luckily, a person was there to catch her so her face didn't meet concrete. The cold wind bit at her skin as she was pushed forward. 

Tatum could hear Malcolm struggling with the people behind her. She knew from experience: this was the easy part of being kidnapped, the hardest part was when they started to beat up the victim. She prayed to god Malcolm had a plan. If it got to the point of violence against her, she knew she wouldn't last long. She was already on the edge of a panic attack. There was no way she would stay sane through a beating.

The freezing wind vanished along with the outside sounds of New York and Tatum could now hear what sounded like water running. 

"Finally, the star has arrived! And who is this pretty lady?" The bag was pulled off her head and she was met with a man in a suit with a killer grin. 

Tatum looked to her right where Malcolm was struggling against two men, tying him to a chair.

"Hey, no need to cry, sweetheart. This doesn't have to end badly." The man in front of her wiped a tear off her cheek. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. "As long as your man over there answers our questions, you'll be out of here in no time!" The man jerked her over to a nearby beam. 

"He's not ‘my man’." Tatum mumbled while the guy cut off her zip tie.

"Remove your coat." the man ordered. She did as told, dropping her coat to the ground, leaving her in a thin long sleeve shirt. He grabbed her wrist, zip tying them around the wooden beam. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, Mr. Whitley, who I am doesn't matter, all that matters is that a friend of mine KILLED HIMSELF ALL BECAUSE THAT KILLER-OF-A-FATHER OF YOURS MURDERED HIS FAMILY! And he just couldn't take it anymore." The man ended in a whisper.

"I am really sorry about that, but that wasn't my fault, and it definitely had nothing to do with my friend over there, so please, let us go. At the very least let her go." Malcolm begged.

"No. I need answers. And if I'm going to get answers I'm going to need a way to get to that little heart of yours. Who is she to you anyway? Too old to be a secret daughter and too young to be a girlfriend, unless… nah, you don't seem like the sugar daddy type. So what is it?" he wondered.

"None of those. She is just a friend I was checking in on. That. Is. It." Malcolm clarified. "So let her go. She has nothing to do with my father. She doesn't even know who he is or what he's done!" He struggled against the restraints.

"Answers first, then maybe I will." the man said, walking so he was standing behind Malcolm, hands gripping his shoulders. "Jason, why don't you grab the fire hose." the man ordered. 

"No." Malcolm whispered.

"Yep. Don't worry, you answer the questions and she may not even end up with a drop of water on her." He patted Malcolm's shoulder.

Jason now stood in front of Tatum, a tight grip on the hose with two other men behind him. 

"Ready? Where does Jessica Whitley live?" the man whispered into Malcolm's ear.

"I-I can't." Malcolm's head dropped in defeat.

Tatum started to shake, this was really about to happen.   
  
"Wrong answer, Whitley. Shoot it!" the man called out.

Water instantly hit Tatum's face. The pressure forced air to leave her lungs, making her gasp in a breath only to be met with a mouthful of water. It was loud, so loud, but then it was silent except for the drips of water running off her body and hitting the concrete below her.

She continued gasping for air. Tatum opened her eyes only to find her vision blurred with water. Everything she heard was muffled. With none of her senses properly working she started to panic, hyperventilating as a shiver wracked through her body as the coldness of the water set in.

Before she could catch her breath, another rush of water hit her. More water rammed her chest and into her lungs. Her body attempted to cough it back up, but she just ended up with more in her mouth. Silence filled the air around her once again.

This time, she leaned forward, vomiting up the water. Black spots filled her vision from the lack of oxygen. She dropped to her knees, arms straining behind her. Her head spun.

"Mal--" she gasped, darkness overcoming her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm never should have brought Tatum into his life, he should have left her alone after the case closed. But no, because of him, she was there.

The second the man behind him said, "shoot", Malcolm's heart dropped. All he could do was sit and watch as the water assaulted Tatum. He could only sit and do nothing for a moment before he had to step in.

"STOP! STOP!" Malcolm pleaded.

"Cut it, boys!" the man behind him commanded.

The water ceased and left Tatum coughing and gasping for air. 

“You ready to answer my question boy?” The man tightly gripped Malcolm’s neck and growled into his ear.

Malcolm dropped his head. He couldn’t, there was no way. If he gave this man his mother's address, there was no doubt he was going to head there to kill her to get back at Martin. He shook his head, a tear streaming down his cheek. He would owe Tatum majorly after this.

“Continue.” The captor signaled his men. 

Malcolm couldn’t watch this time, he looked away hoping, praying, that the man wanted her alive still. Sure enough, a minute later the man called them off again and the water silenced. Malcom’s head snapped up just in time to watch a waterfall of water escape from Tatums mouth, before she collapsed, unconscious. 

“Well I had hoped to get more out of that bitch, but I guess I’ll have to give her a break. That just means it’s your turn. Jason, bring me the bucket." The man untied Malcolm from the chair and pushed him to his knees, his hands still tightly restrained behind his back.

"How about I give you a different question. What is the name of the wife and daughter your daddy murdered in cold blood?" he quizzed Malcolm. 

“I-I need you to be more specific. Give me a last name, at least, please.” Malcolm asked.

“Mason." 

A big bucket full of ice water was placed in front of Malcolm.

"Mason? Uh--" 

The man shoved Malcolm forward into the freezing liquid before he could finish his sentence. Malcolm held his breath as bubbles filled his vision. 

His head was pulled back up before it even got difficult to hold his breath.Water streamed down his face. 

“That was just to give you a little taste of the water, what were you saying?” The man smirked.

“Karissa a-and Annabelle M-Mason.” Malcolm heavily breathed.

“Wow, you got one right, Whitley. Aren’t you a smart boy!” He ruffled Malcolm’s wet hair before pushing him back into the bucket. This time, he held Malcolm there for longer. It got difficult to breathe and Malcolm worried briefly that the man wasn’t going to let up.

Sure enough, the man did, throwing Malcolm to the ground, leaving him gasping for air.

"You're lucky, and I'm needed somewhere else. Don't try to leave. There are guards outside of every exit. Be ready to give answers when I get back or else your friends will be taking a dip and I won't be as merciful." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"T-Tatum… come on… I need your help… Tatum."_

Tatum let out a groan, coming to. Her chest ached and her mind spun as she dragged her eyes open to see Malcolm directly in front of her. His hair was standing up everywhere. It almost made her want to laugh.

"Hey, there you are. I need your help. These guys are newbies at kidnapping. They left my phone in my pocket. I'm going to go behind you and I need to reach in and grab it for me." 

Tatum slowly nodded. A shiver ran through her body. She realized she probably looked just as funny. Her makeup was probably a mess and she was sopping wet all over, not just her head.

"You're doing great! We'll get out of this soon, I promise." Malcolm gave her a smile before walking around behind her.

Tatum felt Malcolm's coat brush against her fingertips. She reached into the pocket, relieved to feel the cold phone.

“Got it.” she mumbled, gripping onto it as Malcolm pulled away. 

“Ok, I want you to hold onto it as tight as you can while I try to call Gil.” 

Malcolm tapped around on the phone until they heard the glorious sound of it ringing.

"Oh, thank god. Now please just pick up." Malcolm let out a breath. After the third ring Gil answered.

_"Hey Malcolm."_ Gil greeted through the phone.

"GIL! I need you to track this call, I was out at lunch with a friend and someone kidnapped us. We don't know who they are. They haven't given us a name, but they are getting revenge on my father for killing Karissa and Annabelle Mason. They want my mother’s address. We've been holding them off but I'm not sure how much more we can handle." Malcolm rambled out all in one breath.

_"Malcolm, I swear--"_

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't mean for this shit to happen, it just does." Malcom interrupted.

_"I got the address, we are heading your way now."_ Gil replied.

"We should go, the guy could get back any minute." 

_"Stay safe."_

"We will, please hurry." Malcolm hung up. "Here put it back, be very careful." Malcolm brushed his coat against Tatum's hand again. 

She returned it to his pocket. 

Malcolm came back around and into her view, sitting down beside her. "I am so sorry, Tatum. You would never have ended up here if I hadn't taken you to lunch, if I hadn't offered to walk you home." 

"W-Why didn’t y-you tell me wh-who your father was?" Tatum shivered. 

“Tatum, now really isn’t the time. I’ll explain everything later, but right now I need you to trust me.”

“What’s going to happen when they come back?” Tatum looked up at him with terrified eyes.

“I don’t know, but help is coming, we just have to hold on. Even if you feel like you’re dying, hold on to every second possible.”

A door slammed open, making them both jump.

“I’m back!” the man sang. “Whitly, get back in your chair.”

Malcolm limped across the room, making the walk take longer, but unfortunately, he eventually made it to his seat. By the time he did, they had the bucket placed in front of Tatum and she had been untied from the beam.

“This is what we are going to do, this wonderful lady here is going to dip her head into the water. You are going to answer the question, but her head stays under until the second you give the answer. Simple as that.” He clapped his hands together. “Let’s do this!” 

Tatum’s head was thrown into the bucket. Panic quickly overcame her, she tried to fight back but the man was stronger. Accepting her fate she stilled and hoped Malcolm wouldn’t let her drown.

Several seconds passed.

The pressure in her head started to build.

A minute came and went.

Her lungs burned. 

She had to hold on just a second longer.

Help was coming.

But relief never came. 

And the panic returned.

She couldn't hold on anymore.

The darkness took all the pain away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm knew he was going to have to push Tatum’s limits. He needed her to stay there as long as possible. Gil was going to be here any minute. He couldn’t risk giving away his mother's location and then having someone leave before the cops arrived. 

Tatum did good, but more than a minute under was tough and she started to struggle before going limp in the man’s grip. 

“LET HER GO! SHE’S DROWNING!” Malcolm yelled out. 

“Answer our question and we’ll let her go.” The captor reminded him.

“Fine.” Malcolm submitted.

Gunshots were heard from outside. Everyone inside pulled out their own weapons. The man that had been holding Tatum let go of her, but her head still hung in the water.

“NYPD, EXIT THE BUILDING SLOWLY WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” Malcom heard Gil shout from outside.

The men ran the other direction. Seconds later, JT busted through the door, the team following behind him.

“You good, Bright?!” Gil shouted as they scanned the room.

“They went that way.” Malcolm nodded to the left. “Help her, please!” he sobbed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“JT, you get the girl. We got them.” Gil ordered.

JT ran over to the bucket, gently grabbing a hold of Tatum’s neck, lifting her out of the bucket and laying her down on the floor.

He checked for a pulse.

Nothing.

He tipped her head back, giving her a breath, before starting compressions.

Still no pulse.

JT could hear Malcolm mumbling “no” repeatedly from across the room.

He gave her another breath and continued pounding into her chest. He heard a crack.

“Come on, come back, you’ve got this.” he prayed.

He went down for another breath right as Tatum choked. JT gave her a couple more hits to the chest to help the water come up. He turned her onto her side as water escaped her mouth. 

Letting out a breath of relief, he rubbed her back as she laid unconscious, gasping for air.

Dani and Gil ran back into the room. 

“She’s alive.” JT stated. 

Dani went over to Malcolm, removing his restraints. Gil headed to JT, who was working on Tatum’s zip ties.

“I had to do CPR. I think I broke a rib or two, and she is freezing.” JT gave Gil the rundown, removing his jacket and laying it across Tatum.

“The bus is on its way. We have officers outside with all the men.” Gil informed JT.

“Hey, Bright, this is the girl from the kidnapping case a couple of months ago, right?” JT asked when he noticed he recognized her.

“Yeah, Tatum Harrison.” Malcolm replied. “I invited her out to lunch to check on her, turns out that was a bad idea.” he sighed.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.” Dani consoled.

Tatum shifted under JT's jacket, giving out a whimper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain was back and at full power. Her body felt like it was frozen, yet her chest felt as if it were on fire. Tatum opened her eyes to only find more strange faces and the warehouse around her. When would it end? When would help come? She couldn’t take any more hurt. 

“Tatum, can you look here, please.” she heard from above her. She was lying on the cold ground. When did she get there? Tatum turned her head to see a man she remembered seeing in the past, but couldn’t put a finger on when.

“I’m Detective Tarmel, but you can call me JT. I’m one of Malcolm’s friends.” 

Help. He was the help they had been waiting for. She was saved. No more water, no more hurt.

“Y-You’re th-the help.” She sat up, ignoring the pain exploding in her chest and the shiver that caused an earthquake in her body. “I’mm saf-.” she whispered to herself.

“Woah, don’t move, you’re gonna hurt yourself more, god you’re freezing” JT shot out his arms to hold her up should she collapse. He got a better look at her with her sitting up, and it was bad. “Gil, how long till that bus gets here?!”

“Five minutes tops.” 

“Ok, come here.” JT scooped her up into his lap, leaning back against the beam. He tucked her head under his chin and her hands in between his body and her own. Gil helped reposition the jacket over her.

Once settled, Tatum remembered she wasn’t there alone. 

“Mal-m, w-w-wher--?” she mumbled. 

“He is with Detective Powell, getting himself warmed up and calmed down.” she heard JT reply from above her.

“Mmm” she hummed, another shudder running through her, jostling her burning chest. She let her eyes close with exhaustion but stayed conscious.

“The ambulance is here. Bright’s with one of the paramedics, the other is right behind me.” Tatum heard a woman say, clearly out of breath from running.

“I can just carry her to the ambulance. She desperately needs the warmth of that ambulance.” The words vibrated from JT’s chest.

The man shifted under her. She felt each step. The air went from cold to freezing as the wind blew around them. JT squeezed her closer when Tatum tensed from the change. Tatum felt as he struggled to step up into the ambulance.

JT leaned down to put her on the gurney but she gripped his shirt as hard as she could, which wasn’t much with her numb fingers. He was warm. She didn’t want the warmth to leave, but JT was stronger than her. He gently pried her fingers off his shirt and placed her on the gurney before she could object.

Tatum whimpered at the lack of heat. She felt his warm hand rubbing hers and heard muted conversations. The jacket was removed and quickly replaced with a hot blanket. JT’s rubbing stopped, a different hand taking its place. This time it felt cold and was covered with a rubber glove. 

She dragged her eyes open to see two paramedics working above her. She lifted her head, looking around the ambulance. JT was nowhere to be seen but to her relief, she found Malcolm sitting on a bench, shirtless, holding ice to his stomach. He had any IV in his arm and an oxygen mask sitting around his neck while he talked to one of the nurses.

Tatum’s head was brought back down to the gurney, and a mask of her own slipped over her mouth and nose. The air was warm and brought comfort to her lungs. Each breath her eyes grew heavier, until she couldn’t get them open again, and sleep overcame her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that Tatum was pissed would be an understatement. 

When she had first woken up she was too exhausted and numbed up to care. But after her memory started to come back, recalling everything that had happened, she was frustrated.

Malcolm had come to visit her in the hospital and explained everything, but something in Tatum didn’t let her forgive him.

Tatum knew she couldn’t blame Malcolm for the whole incident. But to not tell her that his father was Martin Whitly; that’s what made her mad. She was terrified of leaving her house, let alone going to lunch with the son of a serial killer. 

She understood that just because his father was a murder didn’t mean that he was, but being related to one brought danger that she couldn’t handle.

Tatum no longer felt safe where she was, so even though it was terrifying, she checked out of the hospital while the team wasn’t around, packed up her necessities, left a note for her friend and left.

Tatum was always one to run away from her problems and here she was doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I find it very uncomfy to write oc's but at the same time its how I best imagine stories so have to fight myself sometimes on if I should use them or not. But I was having the hardest time writing this fic without one so I brought Tatum back and I hope y'all are ok with that. I hope you guys enjoyed it feel free to leave a kudo and comment and check out my beta [hellbent_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbent_panda/pseuds/hellbent_panda) , He is an amazing writer too. Stay healthy everyone 
> 
> \- Mac


End file.
